The New Girl Part II
by Jinxd n cursed
Summary: A continuation of The New Girl. Rianna prepares for the wedding but problems keep arising. This story is dedicated to Gillian Leigh who is without a doubt, my most loyal reader.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files and this is not for profit. The New Girl II 

**            Bay Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter One 

_Plans_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

            The string quartet played the wedding march as she stepped down the aisle, holding a bouquet of white roses, tulips, and orchids and her father on her arm walking her down the aisle. The crowd stood to watch her pass, dabbing at their eyes with tissues. David stood at the front of the church, smiling and waiting for her. 

_            As they approached the end of the aisle and the pulpit, her father stopped and lifted up her veil, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Rianna," he whispered as he handed her off to David. _

            "Rianna…" David said. "Rianna…" 

"Rianna…" Scully said, shaking the slender young woman's shoulder. "Rianna wake up. There's a call for you." 

            "Huh?" she mumbled, confused. 

            "You fell asleep," Scully told her patiently. "On top of a stack of bridal magazines in our office. You now have newsprint on your face. Skinner is on the phone for you." 

            Rianna nodded. "Thanks," she said and she took the handset from Scully. "Hello? Agent Rianna Heart speaking." 

            "Rianna, this is Skinner. I need you up in my office right away. We something we need to discuss," Skinner said. 

            "Okay, give me five minutes and I will be up in your office, ready to talk," she said. 

            "No, Rianna," he told her. "Now." 

            She was instantly worried. "Okay sir. I'll be there." 

            "What'd Skinner want?" Scully asked. 

            "I have to go up to the office right away," she said, trying to smooth her hair and wipe away the newsprint on her face. 

            Mulder chose that time to walk in, late as usual. "Hey sweetie," he said, going over to Scully and kissing her on the lips. "Hi Rianna. Did you fall asleep in the office last night? David called looking for you last night but you weren't home. I figured you'd gone out to eat since he's in Dallas but…" 

            "Yeah, I did," she admitted. "As soon as this meeting's over, I need to run home and change my clothes. Dana and I have the final fitting this afternoon. I can't believe the wedding is only a week and a half away." 

            "I know. I can't believe how much you got done in your hospital bed. I doubt I could have done what you did," Scully replied. 

            Rianna smiled. "Yeah, David didn't either. And then when I got home, he expected me to lay around all day, watching T.V. and getting fat until the doctors declared me fit enough for work." 

            Mulder and Scully laughed. 

            "I do believe you are incapable of becoming fat, Rianna," Mulder said. "You're what? 95 now?" 

            "105," Rianna replied proudly. "And my doctor says that's just about perfect for me since I'm already extremely petite." 

            "That's great," Scully said, happy that her sister was finally at an acceptable weight, up from the 75 pounds she'd weighed at the worst of it.

            Rianna grimed. "I know," she said. She glanced at her watch. "Well, it has been five minutes since Skinner called, making me officially late for the first time in my life. I've got to go figure out what he wants." 

            "Okay," Mulder said. "Talk to you later." 

            Rianna stepped out of the office, smoothing her hair as the coworkers she passed stared. Normally so put together, her appearance was disheveled and sloppy. Well, that was what came out of spending the night in the office with a stack of magazines as your pillow. She walked into the elevator and punched the button to go to her superior's floor. 

            As she walked into the office, the concerned faces of Skinner and Dr. Readen greeted her. 

            "Rianna, take a seat," Skinner told her. 

            "What's this about?" she asked. 

            Dr. Readen looked at her intently. "Rianna, something showed up on your blood work, something you need to know about." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. The News

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files and this is not for profit. I like being poor, really…

**The New Girl Part II**

**            By Caitlin "Jinxd n cursed" Wasson**

Chapter Two 

_The Big News_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna stared in shock after Dr. Readen told her the news. "I'm pregnant?" she said in disbelief.

            Dr. Readen nodded and smiled a bit. "Congratulations. You're about 16 days pregnant," he told her. 

            "I'm really pregnant?" she asked, still in disbelief. She hadn't been getting any symptoms at all. 

            "I wouldn't tell you if you weren't," he replied. "Again, congratulations and call the office so you can have your prenatal exam." 

            "Wow," she said. "Thanks." 

            "You're welcome," he told her. "Now I'm going to leave. I believe there was something else Mr. Skinner wanted to discuss with you." Dr. Readen got up and left the office. 

            "Congratulations," Skinner told her. 

            "Thank you," she replied. "What else did you want to talk to me about?" 

            "Maternity leave and your vacation time for the honeymoon," he said. 

            "Okay," she said. "What about it? I've given you the weeks I'll be away and I plan on working right up to my due date."

            "There is one small problem with the honeymoon though," he said. "There's a convention they want to send you, Mulder, and Scully to on the last couple days of your honeymoon." 

            "Can't you pull some strings and get me out of it?" she said, a bit of a whine coming to her tone of voice. "It's my honeymoon. You only get married once." 

            "There are some people who'd disagree with that," he told her. "But I'll try even though I don't think it'll happened. The order came from the director." 

            Rianna sighed. "Thanks for trying. I'd rather not have to reschedule the honeymoon at this pint when I can't get a refund for most of it."

            "I'll see what I can do," he told her.

            "Thanks," she said. "Is that all? I kind of need to drop by the apartment and get a shower and change before the fitting this afternoon." 

            He nodded. "Did you fall asleep in the office again?" he asked. 

            "Yeah, on top of a pile of magazines," she told him. 

            "That explains the newsprint. You'll be happy when David comes home, won't you?" he said. 

            "I can hardly wait," she said. "There's only a little bit more for him to do down there and then he'll be home for a day before we all fly down for the wedding."

            He smiled. "I can hardly wait for it," he said. 

            She smiled. "Talk to you later?" She got up and left at his nod. She knew Skinner had a thing for her but she chose not to acknowledge the elephant in the room. After all, she'd be a married woman soon. 

            She walked down the hall and took the elevator to the first floor to get in her car and drive back to the apartment she was still sharing with Scully. She and David had found a house in the city for when they were married but Rianna didn't want to live alone right up to the wedding so she stayed with Scully. 

            After a quick shower, she changed into a pair of jeans and a striped blouse and brushed her hair. Then she called Scully. 

            "Scully," she answered her phone. 

            "Hey Dana," Rianna replied. 

            "Hi Rianna," Scully said. "What did Skinner want?" 

            "He had to tell me some rather important news that I will tell you soon," she replied. 

            "When?" she asked. 

            "It depends," Rianna told her. "How soon can you get here so we can go to lunch?" 

            "I'm on my way as soon as I get off the phone," Dana said. There was a click as she hung up. Rianna waited outside the door of the building for Scully to pick her up. When Dana pulled the car around, she hopped in.

            "Joe's?" Dana asked, referring to the diner they frequented for its cheap but delicious food. 

            "Sure," Rianna replied. They sped off down the street, coming to a stop at the diner near the bridal shop where they would soon be fitted for their dresses. 

            "So what's the big news?" Scully asked as they both dug into their salad course.

            "You want the good news or the bad news first?" she asked. 

            "Bad," Scully decided. 

            "We have to cut the honeymoon short because they're sending us to a conference," Rianna told her. 

            "What!?" Scully said in disbelief. "They can't do that! You sent in the request three months ago!" 

            "I know," Rianna replied. "But the order came from the director so I kind of have to go. Skinner says he's going to try to get me out of it though." 

            "I hope he can," Scully said. "So what's the good news?" 

            "Understand I haven't even told David yet so you have to swear not to tell," Rianna said. 

            "Scout's honor," Dana replied, holding up her right hand. 

            A small smile crept over her features. "I'm pregnant." 

            "What?!" Dana said. "You are?!"

            Rianna nodded. "I'm going to have a baby. I'm about 16 days along." 

            "Congratulations!" Scully exclaimed, reaching over the table to hug her. 

            "Thanks," Rianna replied. "But you can't tell anyone, especially not David." 

            "Oh, you just told me." 

            Rianna whirled around and saw her fiancé standing behind her. "David!" she squealed, getting up and throwing her arms around his neck. 

            He returned her hug. "Pregnant, huh?" he asked.   

            She nodded. "Before the wedding." 

            He laughed. "That's great sweetheart," he told her. Kissing her gently. He bent over and looked at her stomach. "So little one, you decided to come early, huh?"

            It was Rianna's turn to laugh. "Yeah, but I guess miracles don't always come on time, do they?" 

            David stood up and looked in her eyes. "No, I guess they don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Not Glass but Still Fragile

The New Girl Part II

            By Caitlin "Jinxd n Cursed" Wasson

Chapter Three

Not Made of Glass But Still Fragile

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Careful Rianna!" Mulder told her for the millionth time that day. 

            After the fitting, Dana, Fox, David, and Rianna had all gone out to dinner and Rianna had let it slip to Fox that she was pregnant. Since then, he was treating her as if she was made of glass and would break any minute. At that moment, Rianna was standing on her desk, trying to change the light bulb.

            "Fox, I am not made of glass!" Rianna said as she made a final twist on the bulb and began putting the large glass orb over it. Suddenly, she dropped the glass bulb and it shattered onto the desk and the floor. 

            "But you and apparently that glass thing are still fragile," Mulder said. "You really need to be careful, Rianna." 

            Rianna rolled her eyes and started to climb down but Fox stopped her. "You've got a cut on your leg. Let me help you down," he told her, offering her a hand. Rianna took his hand and climbed carefully off the desk. Just as that happened, Skinner walked in, eyeing the glass on the floor. 

            "What happened?" he asked. 

            "Rianna dropped the glass sphere when she was changing the light bulb," Mulder told him. "She has a cut on her leg too." 

            "And why were you on the desk Rianna?" Skinner demanded. "Why didn't you let Agent Mulder change the light bulb? You're pregnant, Rianna. You need to be careful." 

            "I know this," Rianna said, making to sit down in her chair. 

            "Wait Rianna," Mulder said. "I'm taking you to the infirmary to get that looked at." 

            "What?" she replied incredulously. That was too much to deal with. "You are making me go to a doctor for a scratch on my leg??" 

            "Better safe than sorry," Skinner told her. "I'll take you down while Mulder cleans up the glass." 

            Grumbling all the way, Rianna made her way down to the office and sat down in one of the uncomfortable blue plastic chairs in the waiting area. Skinner went up to the secretary and talked to her in a low voice. The Rianna was called into the doctor's office ahead of all the agents with old bullet wounds to check and migraines that needed attention. 

            "Hello Agent Heart," the doctor greeted her. "What can I do for you?" 

            "I dropped a glass ball, it shattered, and scratched me. Agent Mulder and AD Skinner overreacted," she told him. 

            "Any particular reason?" he asked. 

            "I'm pregnant," she answered. "By their standards, that means I am to be labeled as 'fragile—do not touch' for the next nine months." 

            "Well you do need to be careful," he said. 

            "I know!" she replied, getting defensive.

            He threw up his hands. "I was just reminding you." He snapped on a pair of latex gloves. "Let's take a look at that cut." 

            As it turned out, the cut was a lot more than a scratch. In fact, it was deep enough and long enough to merit stitches. 

            "All done," the doctor said as he finished the last of them. "Just put some ice on it tonight and be careful." 

            "Alright, thanks doctor," she replied, sliding off the table. 

            "No problem," he said with a grin. "Take it easy." 

            "What did he say?" Skinner demanded the second she walked out. 

            "Stitches," she told him. "And to be more careful." 

            "Stitches?" Skinner questioned, frowning. "Why don't you take the day off?" he suggested. 

            She shook her head. "But I'm fine." 

            "No," he said. "I insist, take the day off and rest."

            Rianna sighed. "Yes sir. I'll go get my things and go home." 

            As she walked down the hall, grumbling to herself, she bumped into Scully. 

            "Where are you going?" Scully asked. 

            "Home," Rianna told her shortly. "Skinner insisted." 

            "Oh," she said. "Well, see you later. I'm going to the coffee room." 

            "Bye."

            Rianna grabbed her laptop and her purse from the office and went out to her car. She was a little upset that everyone was treating her as if she was made of glass. With the cancer and everything, she thought she'd proven she was tougher than the average person. Guess not. 

            Rianna arrived at the apartment and changed from her size-two business suit and into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Not wanting to waste the day, she decided to pack up her stuff and move it over to the new house. Just as she was placing her CD collection into a box, the telephone rang. 

            "Hello?" she answered. 

            "Hello Rianna. Dana has just informed me that you were sent home for a medical reason. Is everything okay?" 

            It was Maggie, her biological mother. 

            "Well, I had to get stitches and there is another thing too," Rianna told her. 

            "Oh?" Maggie asked. 

            "Yeah," Rianna answered. "Why don't you come on over and I'll tell you all about it over a nice lunch?" 

            "Okay, Sweetie," Maggie told her. "I'll be right over." 

            "See you soon," Rianna said, hanging up the phone. 

            She went into the kitchen and began making tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Then she realized she'd forgotten to take her folic acid and multi-vitamin that morning. Knowing that it would help improve the help of her growing child, she went to go get them from her medicine cabinet. 

            "Shit!" she said as she dropped the pill bottles. She bent over to pick them up and looked at herself in the mirror. Instantly, she realized something was wrong. Her face was unusually pale. Her eyes traveled down to the floor and she saw a trail of blood coming from behind her, staining her jeans. "Oh shit," she repeated. 

            She walked carefully to the phone and dialed Scully's number. "Scully…." She said. But that was all she got out before she passed out. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mwa ha ha ha!!! How's that for a cliffhanger? Just so you know and so I don't get angry reviewers, the cancer is NOT back and she didn't lose the baby. I haven't decided what the cause for the bleeding is…. I'm thinking anemia due to all the chemo. R&R!


	4. Problems

The New Girl Part II

            By Caitlin "Jinxd n cursed" Wasson

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Chapter Four

Problems

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna woke up in a hospital bed. She groaned. "Not again… I hate this place." 

            "Then stop getting hurt or sick!" a voice said. 

            Rianna turned her head. It was Mulder, standing with both of her mothers, David, and Scully. 

            She smiled wanly. "Don't I wish," she said. "What's wrong with me?"

            "We're waiting for the doctors to tell us," Maggie replied.

            Rianna nodded and turned her head away from them. What was a polite way to ask them to leave so she could talk to the doctor alone? 

            "Is there anything we can get for you?" David asked. 

            That was her chance to get them out and she took it. "David, could you get my laptop and maybe some ice? And something to eat? I have the weirdest craving for pizza and pickles right now. And something to drink?"

            "All right, Sweetheart. Anything you want. Who's going to help me?" he replied. 

            Everyone murmured that they'd come too and shuffled out of the room. Rianna watched them go and then hit the call button. "Nurse?" she said. "I'd like to see a doctor please." 

            A minute later, Dr. Readen stepped in. "Hi Rianna," he greeted her. "Back again so soon?" 

            She smiled thinly. "Apparently," she replied. "What's the deal? What happened? Is the baby okay?" 

            He smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "The baby is fine and you will be. All the chemo just left you a little anemic. We gave you some iron to boost your blood count and some medicine to help with clotting. You can go home tomorrow just as long as your boost your iron dose and come in for weekly blood work and check-ups." 

            Rianna nodded. "But I'm getting married in a week and a half and I'll have the honeymoon after that. What will I do while I'm away?" 

            "Take a case of bottled water with you on the trip and go straight to the hospital if you have a problem," he told her. "And speaking of the wedding, is this black tie or only semi-formal?"

            "Semi Formal," I told him. "But I expect you in a suit or a tux, not a shirt and pants with a tie." 

            He smiled. "All right," he told her. "Which reminds me, I need to go get your wedding gift tonight." 

            "You don't have to get us a gift," she replied. "David and I just want people to show up and have a good time." 

            "I know," he replied. "But I want to get you guys something." 

            "Okay, Dr. Readen. It's up to you," she told him as he got up to leave. 

            "When are you going to start calling me Joe?" he asked from the doorway with a playful smile. "See you later Rianna." 

            "See you later Joe," she answered. 

            A few seconds later, her group of family in friends came in bursting to know what the problem was. 

            "What did Dr. Readen say?" Maggie demanded. 

            "Well, the first thing you've all got to understand is that I'm pregnant," she told them. She smiled. "And I do mean that I am and not that I was. The baby is fine." 

            David smiled and kissed her cheek. "Awesome! But what is the problem then? Is it the cancer?" 

            "No," she told them. "But it is related to it. All the chemo—especially the high doses they had to give me to kill off my bone marrow—left me very anemic. They gave me some iron and some medicine to help my blood clot. I can go home tomorrow as long as I come in for a check-up every week, haul a crate of bottled water with me on the honeymoon, and go to the hospital if there's anything wrong in the slightest." 

            "Maybe we should skip the honeymoon then," he said. 

            By Rianna's evil death stare he knew that wasn't an option. 

            "Well, we'll just have to be careful then," he replied. 

            "Agreed," Rianna said. "Now if you all don't mind, I'd like to get some rest. I'm going shoe shopping tomorrow." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Are you sure you're okay?" David asked as they drove down the highway. 

            "I AM FINE!" Rianna told him. "As soon as we get all of this stuff moved into the new house, I'll be better though." 

            "Okay, okay, okay," he said. "I'll stop bugging you. Do you want to go baby shopping after this?" 

            "Sure," she said. "As long as I can go shoe shopping at four. I still haven't found the right shoes." 

            David grinned. "All right honey." 

            Ten minutes later, they were at their new house. Mulder and Scully were waiting for them. 

            "All right you two, break it up," Rianna said. 

            Mulder and Scully had been standing at the top of the driveway sharing kisses when they drove up. Both of them grinned sheepishly and walked over to the back of the truck. 

            "Does all this go in?" Mulder asked. 

            "No Mulder," Rianna told him sarcastically. "Leave all of them in the driveway so they can get stolen." 

            Mulder pouted jokingly. 

            "It's the pregnancy hormones," David stage whispered. 

            Rianna socked him lightly in the arm and went to pick up a box. 

            "No!" three people shouted simultaneously. 

            "What? I can't carry a box now? I really must be getting weak," Rianna said. 

            "The baby?" David reminded her. "You're pregnant Rianna. And you're anemic. Do you really want to go back to the hospital?"

            "Uh, no," Rianna replied. 

            "Well, then you need to be more careful!" Scully told her. 

            Rianna rolled her eyes. "I'm not made of glass." She huffed. "But if it makes you happy, I will go in the kitchen and start putting the dishes away." 

            "You do that sweetheart," David told her. They watched her go.

            Mulder shook his head. "I don't think illness and pregnancy agree with her. She's too go-until-you-drop. Kind of like Scully." 

            Scully smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now while you two big strong men carry in boxes, I'm going to go help my sister."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally done after so long! If I get oh… lets say 1o reviews? I'll get a new chapter of one of my stories up by Thursday. Deal? Good! Get reviewing! 


	5. A Night To Remember

The New Girl Part II

            By Jinxd n Cursed

Chapter Five

A Night To Remember

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Ugh," Rianna said as she stepped off the plane from D.C. to Dallas. "Morning sickness and motion sickness don't mix well." 

            Mulder patted her on the back. "Sorry, Heart. I feel for you." 

            Rianna shot him a dirty look. 

            He threw up his hands defensively. "Don't look at me. Look at David!" 

            Rianna smiled lovingly. "I am looking at him. And I can't believe he's marrying me." 

            David smiled the oh-so-mushy smile that you often see between lovers.

            Scully rolled her eyes. "Break it up you two. These bags are heavy and I want to get to the hotel." 

            "Spoilsport," Rianna replied, sticking her tongue out. 

            Mulder laughed. "Come on… let's go. Isn't the rehearsal dinner tonight?" 

            "Yeah but you're still on D.C. time," Scully reminded him. "It's only nine in the morning." 

            "Oh yeah," he said, grinning sheepishly. 

            The four men and women walked out of the airport and down the street. 

            "Um Rianna?" Mulder asked. 

            "Yes?" she replied. 

            "Are we walking to your house?" he questioned. 

            "No," she told him. "David's car is in the lot." 

            "Oh," Mulder said. "I hope it's a big car." 

            David grinned. "Oh, nope. It's a Volkswagon Beetle." 

            "Please tell me you're kidding," Scully said. 

            "He is," Rianna assured her. "He drives a nice big, gas-guzzling SUV."

            Mulder and Scully looked relieved as they came to David's explorer. 

            "Whew," Scully said, dropping her bags. 

            Rianna grinned. "Tired?" 

            "Yes," Scully admitted. 

            "I wonder why," Rianna said shrugging her shoulders. 

            "Oh shut up. You didn't have to carry two suitcases," Scully told her. 

            "You're right, I didn't," Rianna replied with a grin.

            "Load it all up!" David said. "We need to hurry. I need to go pick up the tuxes in half an hour." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Rianna?" 

            "Huh, Dana?" Rianna said distractedly. She was trying on dresses in front of the mirror, trying to decide which one to wear to the rehearsal. She held them up to Scully. "Pink, green, or blue?" 

            "Pink," Dana told her. "Can I tell you a secret?" 

            "Of course," Rianna said, putting the dresses on her bed. "What is it?" 

            "Now, understand, you cannot tell ANYONE about this, especially not Mulder," Scully told her. 

            Rianna was worried. "Of course I won't." 

            Scully took a deep breath. "I think I might be pregnant." 

            "What?" Rianna asked excitedly. "Really? Might, though? You haven't taken a test though?" 

            Scully nodded. "I missed my period and I was having morning sickness this morning. I just didn't say anything." 

            "Oh my god!" Rianna squealed. "Congratulations!" She reached over and gave Scully a hug. 

            Scully smiled a wobbly smile as tears of joy filled her eyes. "Thanks but remember, you cannot tell anyone." 

            "I promise," Rianna told her. "Wow. We're pregnant together."

            "I know," Scully said, smiling happily. 

            "I hate to jump back to reality but we need to be at the banquet hall in fifteen minutes and while the pregnancy glow works wonders, we're both tired so we need to get some make up on," Rianna said. 

            "Okay," Scully said, getting up. "I'll be down in a few minutes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna smiled to her left and right at all of her friends and family. She felt so incredibly lucky just to be there. However, when she looked at Mulder, she frowned slightly. He'd been acting strange all night. Just then, Skinner tapped his knife against the side of his crystal champagne flute. 

            "I would like to propose a toast," he announced. "To David and Rianna. May your love never die!" 

            "Hear hear!" everyone said, drinking from their beverages. Rianna took a sip of her sparkling cider.

            Maggie stood up next. "To my daughter and future son-in-law, may your love be fruitful and grant me many grandchildren." 

            This drew slight titters from the crowd. 

            Rianna's adoptive mother stood up next. "To my daughter and her future husband: I agree with Maggie! Many grandchildren!" 

            Mulder stood up next. However, he wasn't holding a champagne flute and his hands were stuffed in his pocket. He looked around the room nervously. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a toast. Nor is this an announcement of any kind. This is something I need to do though so everyone bear with me." He fished inside his pocket for a minute before pulling out a very small jewelry box from Tiffany's. When he opened it, it revealed a spectacular diamond engagement ring. He got down on one knee in front of Scully. "Dana Scully, I promise to love and cherish you and protect you from the aliens that made you infertile and gave you cancer. Will you marry me?"  

            Scully stared in disbelief for a second before bursting into tears. 

            That obviously wasn't the reaction Mulder was hoping for. 

            "Scully?" he said. 

            "Yes Mulder!" she said between sobs. "Of course I'll marry you!"

            He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "Thank you for making me the luckiest man on earth." 

            "Thank you for making me the luckiest woman on earth." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm shocked and dismayed…. I didn't fill my review quota but I'm posting anyway. Five reviews for the next chapter. I already know how the whole story works out so it's your loss. Cheers!


	6. The Wedding Part I of II: The Ceremony

The New Girl Part II

            By Jinxd n cursed

Chapter Six

The Wedding Part I

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna stood in front of the mirror scrutinizing over her thin frame. She'd lost ten pounds since discovering she was pregnant. The morning sickness was more of an all-day sickness and she couldn't keep anything down. Her hipbones jutted out of her narrow frame like spikes and her ribs were hollowed. She stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing every flaw. 

            "Rianna?" 

            She closed her robe in a flash as Dana entered the room but her sister had seen. 

            "You're losing weight, aren't you?" Dana said. "Morning sickness?" 

            She nodded. "I can't even keep down the weight gain pills he's been giving me. Since Dr. Readen is coming, he's bringing me a prescription for some IV drugs for the trip. He also tells me I shouldn't go." 

            "I kind of agree but kind of not," Scully told her. She guided Rianna over to a chair and made her sit. "What did Skinner say about the honeymoon?" she asked as she began carefully brushing Rianna's wet hair. 

            "We're supposed to go home a two days early for the conference. I get to go late but I still have to go if you to go," Rianna replied. 

            "That stinks," Scully told her, picking up the blow drier. 

            "I agree," Rianna shouted over the noise. "But what can I do? It's either cut it short or quit." 

            "That--" Scully began. Then she turned faintly green and ran for the bathroom. Rianna picked up the blow drier and began to carefully fry her hair with the diffuser attachment. She understood how Dana felt. After all, they were going through the same thing. As she dried her hair, she thought of how lucky she was to still have it. While the chemo had claimed her stomach, it had never taken her beautiful red curls. 

            "Sorry," Dana apologized, taking the blow drier back from her. "Morning sickness." 

            "I know how you feel," Rianna told her. "Why don't you go do your own hair? I can manage this on my own." 

            "Thanks," Dana said gratefully. 

            Rianna stood up and finishing drying her hair. Then she carefully pulled it up into an elegant French twist. After pinning a few pearl clips into it and coating it lightly with hairspray, she began to concentrate on her make up. Concealer and blusher hide the grayish cast of her skin tone and the dark circles under her eyes. Then she applied touches of silver eye shadow and black mascara to accent her beautiful blue-green eyes. After a clear coat of gloss, she stood to get her dress out of its bag. 

            The elegant white gown made her feel like a princess. The bodice was strapless and dusted with glitter, like the full skirt. Pearls were sewn up and down the skirt and the bodice in the pattern of a beautiful climbing vine. The edge of the skirt was scalloped, adding a nice detail. 

            Scully walked back in, still wearing her robe but her hair and make up finished. 

            "You look beautiful," she told her. 

            Rianna smiled. "So do you. Will you help me with the veil?" 

            Scully picked up the elegant lace veil from its box. Layers and layers of tulle and delicate lace edged with pearls formed the beautiful veil. Scully carefully positioned it on Rianna head, pinning it down securely. When she turned to look at her sister, tears glistened at the edge of her eyes. 

            "Don't cry now," Rianna said, tears gathering in her own eyes. "It's a wedding, not a funeral." 

            "I know," Scully said, wiping at her eyes. "I just can't believe you're getting married."

            "Neither can I," Rianna told her with a crooked smiled. "You're next you know." She put a hand on Scully's shoulder. "Go get dressed now. I need to put my jewelry on." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            The garden, with all of the elegant roses and lilies was the perfect place to hold the wedding. Chairs were set up for the 150 people who were invited. A string quartet played softly in the background. Rianna took a deep breath and took her bouquet of white and pink roses mixed with orchids from the wedding coordinator. 

Dana smiled at her, carrying her own bouquet of white and pink roses. The pink dress accented all of her beautiful curves and the ring Mulder had presented her with sparkled on her finger. A strand of pearls circled her slender neck, much like the one Rianna had gifted to each of the bridesmaids and Rianna's own Pearl and diamond creation. 

"Ready sweetheart?" her father asked. 

Rianna nodded and slipped a hand into his elbow, as with Skinner. It had been a last minute decision but she had decided that she wanted Skinner to give her away at the wedding as well as her own father. He'd been nothing but supportive of her since she'd joined the X-files and she wanted him to participate in her wedding. 

She watched as Scully and her other three bridesmaids walked slowly down the aisle. Then it was her turn. She looked over to her left and right at her father and her boss and smiled at them briefly before stepping forward, toward David, toward love, toward her life. He smiled at her as he waited. 

When they reached the makeshift alter, her father kissed her briefly on the forehead before sitting down and Skinner gave her a hug. He held her at an arms length for a moment, tears glistening in his eyes. "Good luck Agent Heart." 

"Thanks Walter," she told him before walking up to meet David at the alter. 

The ceremony passed quickly with few frills. 

"You may kiss the bride," the minister told them. 

With tears of joy in her eyes, Rianna tilted her head up and received her first kiss as a married woman. She barely heard the minister as he presented them as a married couple and as they retreated down the aisle, she whispered to Dana, "You're next." 


	7. The Wedding Part II of II: The reception

The New Girl Part II

            By Jinxd n Cursed

Chapter Seven

The Wedding Part II: The Reception

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            The sounds of laughter and the soft music that the band played filled the air. Everyone had just finished eating and were waiting for Rianna and David to announce what song they had picked for their first dance as a married couple. Rianna smiled at David. 

            "Shall we dance?" she asked him. 

            He grinned. "Of course we shall." 

            He glanced over at the band and nodded. Then he took Rianna's hand as they walked slowly onto the dance floor together. 

Yeah I know it hurts, Yeah I know you're scared walking down the road that leads to who knows where. Don't you hang your  
head don't you give up yet when courage starts to disappear I will be right here.  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
When your world breaks down and the voices tell you turn around. When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you.  
When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes. When you're falling behind, I will carry you.  
  
Everyboday cries, Everybody bleeds, No one ever said that lifes an easy thing. Thats the beauty of it, when you lose your  
way, close your eyes and go to sleep and wake up to another day.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
You should know now that you're not alone. Take my heart and we will find, you will find, your way home.   
  
When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you. When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes.  
When you're falling behind, I will carry you, carry you, I will carry you, carry you, I will carry you, carry you, I will  
carry you.

                Rianna laid her head on David shoulder as they swayed softly to the music. The person who sang had a beautiful voice that seemed to reach into the depths of her soul to explain everything she was feeling at that moment in time. After all, she knew that no matter what happened, for the rest of their lives, David would carry her when things were too hard. She would do the same for him. 

            "I love you," she whispered in his ear. 

            "I love you too," David told her. "More than you'll ever know." 

            They weren't the only couple on the dance floor exchanging loving sentiments. Nearby, Mulder had Scully in his arms as they danced, slowly revolving in one place. 

            "Do you want to know how long I've had that ring?" Mulder asked. 

            "How long?" Scully asked. "A week?" 

            He smiled into her hair. "A lot longer than that, Scully." 

            "How much longer?" she asked. 

            "Seven years," he confessed. "I got it the day after our first case. Somehow I knew then that I would propose to you one day." 

            "Really?" she asked. 

            "Really, Scully," he told her. 

            "Mulder?" she asked. 

            "Hmm?" he replied.

            "What do you say you start calling me Dana now?" she requested. "After all, I am soon to be Mrs. Dana Mulder." 

            He grinned. "Mrs. Dana Mulder," he repeated. "I like the sound of that, don't you?" 

            She smiled as well. "It's the best name I've ever heard." 

            Away from the festivities, where no one could see him, Spender took a long drag on his cigarette. Surely all of them were having fun and enjoying themselves but it was soon to change. 

            "You'll get your truth soon, Agent Mulder," he said. "I just hope you like what you get." 

            He took one last drag on his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and grinding it with his toe to eliminate any last spark. 

            "Oh yes Agent Mulder," he said. "You'll certainly know the truth soon." 

            Back at the reception, the first dance had ended and Rianna needed to sit down and rest before they cut the cake and handed out dessert. Mulder and Scully, however, decided to stay out on the floor for the fast dance that came up next. 

            Scully giggled as Mulder dipped her before setting off to half run around the room again. He was just having fun. It was unusual to see him in that kind of giddy state and she embraced it. 

            "How about a spin?" he asked her. 

            "Sure," she agreed. "Why not? Go for it!" 

            Grinning like a mad clown, he took one of her hands and proceeded to twirl her. However this apparently did not agree with the baby or her stomach. 

            "Whoa," she said as a wave of nausea hit like a bucket of bricks. 

            Mulder stopped, his expression immediately sobered. "What's wrong sweetheart?" 

            Dana regretted her reaction. "Nothing, I'm fine," she said standing up a bit straighter. 

            "If you were fine, you wouldn't have said anything," he pointed out. "What's wrong?" 

            "Well, maybe we should sit down," she told him. 

            He frowned. "This is the type of news I need to sit down for? What's wrong? Is the cancer back? Oh god! The cancer is back isn't it!" 

            "No, Mulder," she assured him. "The cancer is not back but there is one thing that is going to affect our lives an awful lot in the coming months." 

            "Okay," he said, still frowning as he guided her over to their table. "What is it?" 

            Scully sat down in her chair and took a deep breath. "Mulder, I'm—."

            "Hey everybody! Time to cut the cake!" David announced just then. "Mulder, Scully, you guys get the second piece since you're next in line." 

            Scully smiled slightly at Mulder. "I guess I'll tell you later." 

            Spender heard her say this and smiled. "There won't be a later, Agent Scully," he whispered. "You know very little. That child you carry is going to be born without a father, as you'll very soon find out." 

            "I'm going up to the house to use the bathroom," Mulder told Scully after the dancing had resumed. 

            "All right sweetheart," she replied. 

            He planted a kiss on her cheek before striding up toward the house. 

            Perhaps if Scully had known that it would be the last time she saw her fiancé in several months, she would have lingered a little longer in her good byes. Perhaps she would have kissed him and told him she loved him but no. She simply smiled and said, "Hurry back." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter finished. (sigh) Here's a teaser for the next chapter:

            "Rianna have you seen Mulder?" Dana asked. She was getting worried. It had been twenty minutes since he'd gone to the bathroom. 

            Rianna frowned. "No I haven't, sorry Dana." 

            Dana frowned. Where was Fox?


	8. Facing The Future

The New Girl Part II

            By Jinxd n Cursed

Chapter Eight

Facing the Future

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rianna, have you seen Mulder anywhere?" Scully asked after the reception was over. 

            "No, why?" she replied, frowning slightly.

            "He went to the bathroom and I haven't see him since," Scully told her. 

            "Dana? Rianna?" a voice said. 

            Rianna looked over into the fading darkness to see Skinner running toward them. He looked tired and out of breath. This concerned them. 

            "What's wrong?" Rianna asked. 

            "It's Mulder," he said, panting. "They… they took him." 

            "They?" Scully asked panicking. "Who's they?" 

            "He was abducted," he informed them. "By aliens. I saw it. There was…" 

            By then Scully was no longer listening. An incredible numbness settled over her. Her fiancé and the father of her child was gone. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Dana?" 

            It was Rianna. Everyone else had long since left and Scully sat on a chair in the Heart's home. 

            She barely glanced over at her sister who had changed from her wedding gown to her pajamas. 

            "Dana," Rianna said, laying a hand on her shoulder and sitting down next to her. "David and I decided to cancel the honeymoon so we can look for Mulder." 

            "You shouldn't do that," Dana argued. 

            "I want to," Rianna replied. 

            Scully nodded numbly and went back to her thoughts. 

            "I'm just another unwed mother aren't I?" she thought aloud. 

            "No you're not," Rianna told her. "You were in love. You didn't even know you could have children." 

            "Still," Scully replied. "The Bible preaches against this kind of thing." 

            "So?" Rianna asked. "I didn't exactly obey either now did I?"

            Dana shrugged. 

            "Here's the deal," Rianna told her. "Instead of the conference and the honeymoon, we're all staying down here for two weeks. When we go back to D.C., David and I want you to move in with us. Without Mulder there to take care of you, we don't want you by yourself." 

            "I'm a grown woman," Dana pointed out. "I can take care of myself." 

            "True," Rianna replied. "But humor me please?"

            Dana nodded, have annoyed, half grateful to be taken care of for once. Rianna rubbed her back. 

            "Now, try to get some sleep now, please? We've got some rough times ahead." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Scully? Help me Scully!" A voice called to her in her dreams. "Please?" 

            "Mulder?" she shouted. 

            "Yeah, Scully, it's me!" he replied. "Save me!" 

            "Mulder, where are you?" she asked. 

            "I… I don't know!" he answered. "But I'm scared!" 

            "Mulder I love you," Scully told him. "Be strong for me… for our child." 

            "A child Scully?" he inquired.

            "Yes Mulder. I meant to tell you after the wedding. I'm pregnant!" she told him. 

            "That's great!" 

            "Dana? Dana!" an alarmed voice said to her. "Dana, wake up! You're shouting in your sleep. Come on." 

            Scully's eyes flew open and she began panting, bathed in a cold sweat.

            "I heard him," she whispered hoarsely. 

            "Heard who?" Rianna asked. 

            "Mulder," she relied. "We've got to save him," she added urgently. 

            "I know," Rianna said. "We just need to find out how."

            "I know how," Scully told her.

            "How?" Rianna asked. 

            Scully shook her head for a second. "What am I saying? Never mind. It was just a dream. That's all." 

            Rianna was still concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

            Scully nodded. "I'm fine, just tired and a bit in shock. I'll talk to you in the morning." 

            "Okay," Rianna said. "Good night Dana." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Dana woke up screaming again in the morning. Mulder seemed to be haunting her dreams, telling her repeatedly to save him. Dark circles ringed her eyes and she could feel the nausea of morning sickness settling in. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and found her slippers before heading to the bathroom. After rubbing a cooling gel under her eyes and vomiting into the toilet, she went down stairs for coffee. 

            Rianna and David were nowhere to be seen but Maggie and Mrs. Heart were at the table drinking coffee and eating crullers while they talked. However, when they saw Dana, they immediately clammed up. 

            "How are you sweetie?" Maggie asked, patting her daughter's hand as Dana sat down. 

            "Fine," Dana replied quietly. "It's hard but…" her voice trailed off. 

            "It's okay sweetheart," Maggie assured her. "You don't have to elaborate. I know you're sad. But you'll find him." 

            Dana nodded. "I know. I just wish…" She glanced out the window at all the beautiful things leftover from the wedding. "I just wish he'd never left me. Especially now that I am having his child." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Introductions

The New Girl Part II

            By Jinxd n Cursed

Chapter Nine

Introductions

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "What?" Maggie asked in disbelief. 

            "I'm pregnant," she clarified. "I know I should be married but…" 

            "Oh honey that's so great!" Maggie told her, enveloping her in a hug. "Congratulations!" 

            Scully smiled. "Thanks mom." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            The honeymoon week passed without turning up anything on Mulder. Rianna and Scully, as the two resident pregnant women, were extremely hormonal. Both of them suffered food cravings and frequent urination. When they made it back to the office, however, Skinner dropped a bomb on them. 

            "We have no idea when Mulder is getting back," he told them. "So for now at least, we have hired a replacement. His name is John Doggett. He's a former NYPD cop and very straight arrow. He's a shoo-in for the next director. Unfortunately, you'll have problems bringing him over to the X-files way of thinking." 

            "Oh great," Rianna said with a groan. 

            "Scully? You're thoughts," Skinner asked. 

            "Why?" she asked. "Rianna and I can run it." 

            "You're both pregnant," he pointed out. "When you're out on maternity leave, who will take over the office?" 

            "I don't like this at all," Scully said. "I want Mulder back!" 

            "We all do, Dana," Rianna said gently. "We'll find him but right now, we've got to work with this guy." 

            "Okay," Scully resigned. "When is he coming?" 

            "He should be down in your office right now," Skinner explained. 

            "So soon?" Rianna asked. 

            "The Director insisted," he told them. 

            They nodded and stood to go. 

            "Just try to get along with him, okay?" he said. 

            "We'll try," Scully said. "No guarantees." 

            They walked down to the basement office and saw a tall rather handsome man sitting at Mulder's desk. Scully didn't like that; he had no place there. When he heard them come in, he looked up. 

            "Hello Agent Scully, Agent Heart," he said. "I'm John Doggett." 

            He stood to shake each of their hands. 

            "It's nice to meet you," Rianna said. Scully didn't say anything. She wasn't pleased to meet him and he had already invaded Mulder's territory. 

            "I've just been reading over some case files," he said. "The x-files are definitely an interesting department to work in. Sewer monsters and aliens, huh?" 

            "I haven't been on the x-files long enough for most of that," Rianna said, taking a seat at her desk. Unfortunately, the baby didn't like that. She immediately got up and made a run for the bathroom. 

            "Is she okay?" Doggett asked, concerned. 

            "She's pregnant," Scully informed him. "As am I." 

            "Oh, congratulations," he said while thinking, "What have I gotten myself into? I'm in an office with two pregnant women who don't want me here." 

            "Better now," Rianna said, walking back into the room. "I hate being pregnant on days like these." 

            "I know how you feel," Scully said. "I have the strangest craving for pickles and fudge brownies." 

            Doggett stared in horror. What had he gotten himself into?  
            "I'm sorry if we're being a little hormonal but we can't help it," Scully said innocently. 

            "That's okay," he said. "So when do you think I'll get my desk?" 

            "Desk?" Scully asked. 

            "Yes, a desk," he said. 

            "We don't have room for that!" Scully told him as if he was incredible stupid. "It's cramped enough as it is." 

            "Where am I going to work then?" he asked in disbelief. 

            "Well I don't know Agent Doggett," Scully said. "You'll just have to ask AD Skinner, now won't you?" 

            "I guess I will," he said with a sigh. Scully was certainly fighting hard against him. He'd just have to win her over somehow. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "You were really mean to him, Dana," Rianna told Scully as they ate their lunches. 

            "I want him out of out office," she said. "He's not Mulder." 

            "I know he's not but he's still a human being," Rianna argued. 

            "I know that," Scully snapped.

            "He deserves to be treated like one," Rianna said. "You're being so mean to him." 

            "I don't care!" she said. "He doesn't belong here!" Tears were gathering in her eyes. "Only Mulder belongs here."

            "I know," Rianna said. "We're going to find him. In the meantime, you've got to try to get along with Agent Doggett. He's here to help us find him." 

            "I'll try," Scully agreed grudgingly. "But don't expect us to become best friends." 

            Rianna smiled. "Believe me, I don't. I just would prefer not to be caught in a war zone between you two." 

            Scully smiled a bit two. 

            "So how are you making out with it?" Rianna asked. 

            "I'm surviving," Scully said. "But barely. It's tough to be a single mom-to-be." 

            "David and I are here for you," Rianna told her. 

            "I know," Scully said. 

            "In fact, we were thinking that for the time being, maybe you should live with us," Rianna said. "It's not that you can't take care of yourself but it's probably a good idea to have someone around who can drive you to the hospital if need arises." 

            "Sounds perfect," Scully said. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry its been so long and the chapter is so short but I'm having trouble thinking XF these days! 


	10. Never an Ordinary Day

The New Girl Part II

By Jinxd n Cursed

Chapter Ten

Never an Ordinary Day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dana, Rianna, and John were slowly learning to live with each other although definitely grudgingly. Dana, having seniority over both John and Rianna, ruled the office. She threw such a fit when John inquired about the desk again, he dropped it completely for three weeks. Rianna promised him he would have a desk but she didn't guarantee it would actually be in their office. Maybe out in the hallway. John's macho side preferred standing twenty four seven than to have all the alpha males of the FBI see him sitting in the hall bossed around by two pregnant women though so he opted out of that choice. Unfortunately for the two ladies of the office, while pregnancy had its perks, the downside was just as awful. Nausea, fatigue, and headaches were commonplace for both of them but particularly difficult on Rianna who was still struggling with her anemia. Scully's apartment was locked up with all of her remaining things gathering dust while she lived with David and Rianna in their townhouse in Alexandria. Although it was hard to leave a place filled with all her memories, she was grateful to be facing nine months of pregnancy with friends and not alone.

Of course, life in the X-files was far from ordinary, particularly with two pregnant women. John couldn't bring his customary donut and coffee into the office because just the scent of them sent Rianna and Dana running for the restroom. He also spent a great deal of time debunking all the theories of Rianna and Dana on certain cases they were assigned to. Many cases he refused on the grounds of physical endangerment of the fetuses growing inside the two women, earning him many dark looks and grumblings about not being fragile damsels in distress but hard-ass FBI agents, both of whom outscored him in every test in the Academy. Nonetheless, they did go through a few good cases that left John perplexed and Dana and Rianna shaking their heads at his closed-mindedness.

Much to the sadness of Dana, there was no sign of Mulder and few leads were turning up. Whenever they did find one, however, not even god himself would have been able to prevent Dana from charging out to where ever it was with John and Rianna. This set her up for several disappointments though, leaving her to come home disheartened to her mother to cry about her missing fiancé and being just another unwed mother who's child would never know its father.

On one of the particularly bad days, she stayed home while Rianna and John watched the office. That was when things began to go from ordinary to extraordinary. Rianna had put her feet up on her desk, her black pumps and stocking abandoned on the floor because of her swollen feet. Leaning back in her chair, she was looking through one of the massive stacks of folders that had come in overnight. John sat at Scully's desk. (or really Mulder's desk as she still refused to remove the nameplate from the door or the desk.)

"This one looks interesting," Rianna said as she flipped through a folder. Crop circles appearing in a wheat field in Nebraska with bodies turning up in the field and bright lights overhead.

John rolled his eyes. "For a Yale Med graduate, you really are unreasonable some times. It's probably a farmer who happened to ace geometry and happens to enjoy killing people as well."

"John, let us not forget that I have been on the X-files longer than you. Not much longer, mind you, but longer. And Dana's been here even longer. We know this stuff a bit better than you do."

"I'm aware of this," he said. "But I'm not going to run out to Nebraska just because some farmer thinks he's seen aliens. Cases should be solved on evidence and cold hard facts, not hunches and ideas."

"But there is evidence John!" Rianna said. "Look at the god damn pictures! I may be pregnant and anemic but that doesn't affect my eyesight!"

Grudgingly, he took the sheaf of papers from Rianna and looked over the pictures. Flipping the page over in a bored kind of way, he glanced at the pictures and took a sip of coffee. "What the hell!" he said, spraying Rianna with coffee, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Say it, don't spray it," she told him.

"Look at this!" he said, thrusting it back to her. "Did you see this picture?"

"I just glanced at it briefly but—OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed. "John, call Skinner and ask him to book three plane tickets to Nebraska. I'll call Dana to tell her."

He nodded and picked up the phone.

Rianna grabbed her cell phone. "Hello? Dana? Get packed. We're going to Nebraska. We think we found Mulder."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dana clothes haphazardly into a suitcase, along with her hair and toothbrushes. In the next room, David was packing for Rianna who couldn't drive home because Skinner needed her. She had been anticipating this, the reunion between her and Mulder where she would tell him she was having his child. But Rianna hadn't said if they'd found him dead or alive. She felt queasy suddenly. What if they'd found Mulder's body? What if he was dead? Then he'd never know about their miracle. He'd never see their child. What would she do? As nice as they were about the whole thing, she couldn't continue living with Rianna and David for the rest of her life. She took a deep breath, pushing that thought out of her mind. She would cross that bridge when they came to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How can you be so relaxed?" Dana asked Rianna as they sat on the plane.

"This is relaxed?" Rianna asked, adjusting the pile of folders on her lap. "I'm trying to go through some stuff so we can be prepared when we go down to the farm."

"Oh," Dana said. "Rianna?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Did they—um—did they say whether he was alive or dead?" Dana questioned.

Rianna frowned slightly, not meeting her sister's eyes. "He's alive but barely. They found a faint, slow pulse but he was half frozen. The doctors aren't optimistic about his survival." She set her jaw determinedly and met Dana's eyes. "But if anyone can get through this, Mulder can."

Dana looked down at her slightly swollen stomach. "I hope so," she said. "For my sake and for the little one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the delay. My muse took an early Christmas vacation but she's back. This chapter is dedicated to Gillian Leigh who bugged me about this so much, I finally got fed up and started writing it.


	11. Tears

The New Girl Part II

            By Jinxd n Cursed

Chapter Eleven

Tears

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna and John were talking with the doctor. They had insisted on checking into the hotel and visiting with the people who found him before coming to the hospital. 

            But they were there. 

            Dana hesitated, hovering in the doorframe as if waiting for someone to tell her to get out or the sleeping form in the bed to wake up with a big smile and tell her to come in. 

            But nothing happened. 

            Hesitantly, she stepped quietly into the room. Three more tentative steps forward and she was by the bed. The man on the bed was obviously Mulder but he looked different. His face was puffy and distorted with small cuts and scratched everywhere. He looked like he was just sleeping but as the doctor explained; he was in a comatose state, unlikely to ever wake up. 

            Dana collapsed into the uncomfortable-looking black chair beside the bed and reached for his hand. With her other hand, she stroked his cheek, his forehead, everywhere she could reach. Tears started to slide down her face, mixed tears. Tears of joy for finding the love of her life combined with tears of grief, knowing that it was doubtful he'd ever wake up. He would never get to see her walking down the aisle toward him on their wedding day, never get to see their child. She bit back a sob and buried her face on his shoulder. 

            And there she stayed for hours on end, crying for the loss of her love and of her life as she knew it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            It was the first time since her cancer Dana had felt compelled to write a diary entry. She sat at the small table in her hotel room with a small leather bound book and a ballpoint pen, poised to write. 

            It's been three months. 

            Three months since he proposed, three months since I found out I'm pregnant, three months of swollen feet, morning sickness, and constant fatigue, three months since the love of my life went missing. 

            And now three months draws to a close. Sure, my feet are still swollen and I'm always tired but I finally stopped barfing up everything. And Mulder is back. My Mulder. 

            Too bad it's doubtful he'll wake up. 

            He'll never see our child, we'll never get married, and I'll never get to tell him I love him one last time. I can feel my eyes fill with tears as I write this because for the first time in my life, I have no idea what I'm going to do. Everything used to seem so definite. Sure, we'd change the plan and things would turn out differently than we thought but there was a plan. I knew what I wanted. Now I don't. I don't want my child to grow up without a father but I don't think I could really ever love another man the way I love Mulder. 

            Why does life have to be so damn complicated? 

            Why couldn't I have chosen to be a family physician? Why can't I be married with two kids in a nice house in the suburbs with a dog and a white picket fence? 

            Because I wouldn't be happy that way. 

            Oh sure, I'd probably like it. I might be kind of happy. I might even love my husband but I'd always want something else. Without the X-files, I wouldn't be who I am. I guess these are the choices we make. 

            All I really know right now is I want Mulder to wake up more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Dana took her usual place at her fiancé's bedside, reaching for his hand. They had been in the quiet Nebraska town for nearly two weeks. Something felt different though. His hand was too warm. She felt his forehead to find it was burning up. 

            "Doctor Martin!" she called to the doctor who was conveniently outside the door talking to Rianna. "There's something wrong with him." 

            "What do you mean?" he questioned with a slight frown. 

            "His temperature is up," she said. "Just feel his forehead." 

            He did as she suggested and glanced at the monitors. "Oh lord. He's at 103 and climbing! We've got to cool him down." 

            "What's wrong?" Dana asked. "What's wrong?" 

            "I'm sorry Agent Scully but I don't know," he said, hitting the button to call for nurses and raising the guardrails. "You're going to have to clear the room. We've got to have enough room to work." 

            Rianna grabbed her shoulder and gently guided her out. 

            Tears had started pouring across her cheeks. This was it, wasn't it? This would be the day the love of her life died. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I'm pissed. Nobody is reviewing my friggin' story! I got two reviews on the last chapter! Two! So either review and let me know what you think because I'm not just doing this for my health here people! Review or this story gets the axe! 


	12. Wake up Call

The New Girl Part II

            By Jinxd n Cursed

Chapter Twelve

Wake Up Call

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Dana sat in one of the uncomfortable black chairs in the waiting room while the doctors were in ICU trying to work some magic. Every second ticked by obviously and deliberating bringing what seemed like impending death, impending aloneness, impending uncertainty. 

            "Dana, relax," Rianna said, easing herself carefully into a chair beside her. Sure, her sister was only a week or two farther along than she was but with her petite frame, she looked twice as big. "Everything will turn out fine." 

            "What if he dies?" Dana asked. 

            "It will still be fine," Rianna said firmly. "There is some divine plan in this and eventually, no matter what, it will be fine. Maybe it's not the 'fine' you want but god will make sure everything is okay if you just trust him." 

            Dana sighed. "I guess… I just… I just want him to wake up so much." 

            "We all do," Rianna told her. "Even John does although he's already decided Mulder is crazy without having even met him." 

            Dana smiled just slightly at that. 

            "Skinner is flying in tomorrow," Rianna told her. "He wants to see him." 

            "Good," Dana said. 

            Just then, the doctor walked in with a solemn look on his face. Dana immediately got up and rushed over to him. 

            "What's going on?" she asked. 

            "We were able to get his temperature down to 97 degrees," he told her. 

            "97?" she asked. "Why 97?" 

            "He has a virus that incubates at high temperatures," he informed her. "If we can keep his temperature at 97 degrees or below, he has a chance. If not, then he's going to die." 

            "How difficult can it be?" she asked. 

            "As long as another flare up like this doesn't occur, he'll be fine," he told her. "We're working to get his temperature down another degree or two but I believe he will be fine." 

            "Thank you doctor," Dana said. "Can I see him?" 

            "Of course," he told her. 

            She walked down the hall to his room and sat down in her usual chair, reaching for his hand. Once again, it felt cool and comfortable. She noticed something different in his face though. His eyes were less puffy, his face more relaxed. When she looked at the charts, she noticed something different to and all the signs pointed to the same thing: Mulder was waking up. 


	13. So Many Things To Say

The New Girl Part II

            By Jinxd n Cursed

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, never will be.

Chapter Thirteen

So Many Things To Say

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Mulder's eyes fluttered open and closed several times before he focused on Scully's face. 

            "Who are you?" he croaked. 

            She looked at him with a horrified look on her face for several seconds before relaxing. "Mulder…" 

            "I had you," he said. 

            She smiled as she squeezed his hand. "Yes, you did." Joyful tears filled her eyes. 

            "How long have I been gone?" he asked. 

            "Too long," she told him. "God, there's so much to tell you." 

            "Start from the beginning," he urged. 

            "Mulder, I'm pregnant," she told him. 

            "What?" he asked in disbelief. 

            "You're gonna be a Daddy," she said. "We're due a week after Rianna's baby." 

            "That's great," he said. 

            Scully leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "And now our little darling is going to have its Daddy." 

            "Yes it is," Mulder said, smiling fondly at Scully's swollen abdomen and his future child. He was going to be a Daddy. 

            The doctor chose that moment to walk in. 

            "Mr. Mulder," he said in disbelief. "You're awake." 

            "You seem shocked," Mulder replied. 

            "Well, I am," he said. "You weren't supposed to wake up." 

            Mulder shrugged. "I've never been one to go along with people's expectations," he told him. 

            The doctor smiled slightly before checking the monitors and doing a brief exam. 

            "When can I go home?" Mulder asked. 

            "I'm not sure," he told him. "We'll need to keep you under observation for a while." 

            Mulder nodded before looking back at Scully. 

            "Tell me what's been going on these past five months," he said. "I want to know everything." 

            "Well," she said. "I moved in with David and Rianna after you left. They care way too much to let me live alone. We have a new partner in the office too. I don't like him. His name is John Doggett and he debunks all of my theories." 

            "Sounds like someone we know quite well," he said with a smile. 

            "Shut up," she said. "You know I don't do that anymore." 

            "I was teasing Scully," he told her. "What else?" 

            "Well, Rianna and I have hardly made things easy for Doggett since we're quite hormonal all the time. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost," she told him. "My morning sickness is finally getting a bit less." 

            "Do we know the sex of our little miracle?" Mulder questioned. 

            Scully shook her head. "It hasn't turned so we can see." 

            Mulder smiled, stroking her hand with his thumb while looking at her stomach. 

            At that moment, Rianna, Skinner, and Doggett walked in. 

            "Is it true?" Skinner asked. 

            Scully looked over and nodded. 

            The other three rushed over. 

            "Welcome back Mulder," Rianna said with a smile. 

            "Thanks, Rianna," he told her. "Wow. You look good." 

            "You mean I look fat," she said. "It's okay, I know I look like a balloon. I fully blame baby on board." 

            "I mean it," he told her. 

            "You're back," Skinner said in disbelief. 

            "Yes I am," Mulder said. 

            Doggett cleared his throat. "Agent Mulder? I'm Agent John Doggett." 

            "Nice to meet you," Mulder said, not crazy about the man already. 

            Rianna sat down in one of the chairs. "What happened?" she asked. 

            Mulder frowned. "I don't remember half of it. All I really remember is a lot of bright lights and some blurred faces." 

            Rianna nodded. "We've got plenty of time to figure out the rest," she told him. "I'm just glad you're back." 

            "So am I," Mulder said. "So am I." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Two weeks later, Mulder was released from the hospital. He and Scully began searching for a house in the suburbs. While they searched, they stayed with Rianna and David. In the end, they ended up purchasing the house right across the street from Rianna and David. The X-files office had grown increasingly crowded, as Mulder was back in action and a knew agent named Monica Reyes had been recruited to the X-files so they had been moved into a larger space where everyone had their own desk. David's practice was highly successful. All in all, everyone was happy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shorter than I intended but next chapter will be awesome. 


	14. Birth

The New Girl Part II

            By Jinxd n Cursed

Chapter Fourteen

Birth

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Uh," Rianna said, kicking off her pumps and putting her swollen, tired feet up on the desk. "If the little one doesn't come out soon, I'm going in for a C-section." 

            "I know how you feel," Dana sympathized. "How late are you?" 

            "Two and a half weeks," Rianna said glumly. "Weren't you due last week?" 

            Dana nodded. "I feel like an elephant but you look like you're giving birth to a two year old." 

            "Gee thanks," Rianna replied. 

            Monica smiled as she walked in. "Hey girls. How's it going?" 

            She received a few groans a one of Rianna's shoes flying at her as a response. "That bad?" she asked. 

            "Be glad you and John haven't decided on kids yet," Dana said. 

            Monica blushed. After a whirlwind romance, the two had gotten married the previous week by a justice of peace in Vegas during a vacation they took together. 

            "We're still newlyweds," Monica reminded them. 

            Rianna rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just want this kid to get out of me or start paying rent," she said. 

            Dana laughed. "Agree—ooh!" 

            "What is it?" Rianna asked. 

            "Contraction," Scully said. 

            "Rianna, did you spill your drink?" Monica asked. 

            "No, why?" Rianna questioned. 

            "You mean you didn't notice the puddle of water on the floor?" she questioned. 

            Rianna looked down at her wet skirt and the puddle on the floor and smiled. "I didn't even notice. Well Dana, I believe we need to get to the hospital as it appears we're both having our babies today."

            "We'll grab the guys on the way up," Monica said, reaching for her keys. "Let's go." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna huffed and puffed from her place on the hospital bed while a strong contraction rippled through her body. David wasn't there yet and the doctors told her she was fully dilated and they couldn't wait much longer. 

            Nurse Smith came in. "Dr. Heart?" she asked. 

            "Yeah?" Rianna puffed. 

            "Dr. Douglass wants to put you on oxygen and do and ultrasound to check on your baby. Its heart rate is dropping," she told her. 

            Rianna nodded as the nurse carefully placed the oxygen prongs in her nose and her OB came in with the portable ultrasound machine. 

            Scully in the next bed with Mulder holding her hand looked over. "Is something wrong?" she asked. 

            Dr. Douglass frowned. "I don't know yet," she said, pushing up Rianna's hospital gown and rubbing the gel over her abdomen. Then she began looking at the monitor before smiling. "Well this explains a lot." 

            "What?" Rianna asked. "There are two in there. It explains why you're so big and we've been picking up two heartbeats. We thought it was just picking up yours too." 

            "Seriously?" Rianna asked. 

            Dr. Douglass nodded. "But it appears one of them is breached. I'm sorry, we can't wait any longer. You've got to have a Cesarean Section before they enter the birth canal." 

            "What about my husband?" Rianna asked. 

            "I'm sorry," Dr. Douglass said, raising the rails on the bed. "But we've got to get you into the operating room." 

            Rianna looked over at Mulder and Scully. "When David gets here, tell him where I am, okay?" she said. 

            Scully nodded as the nurse and doctor wheeled Rianna out of the room. In the hall however, they met David and Skinner. 

            "David!" Rianna said. "Twins! C-section! Both of you scrub up! I want you in the operating room!" 

            The nurse threw the two confused men caps, gowns, and gloves that they put on while rushing down the hall to the OR. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Scully groaned through another contraction. 

            "You're doing great honey. You can do this," Mulder told her, mopping her sweaty forehead. 

            "Shut up!" she said. "You're having the next one!"

            He smiled before kissing her left hand, just above her gold wedding band. "Anything for you," he said, with a smile. 

            Scully whimpered in pain. 

            "You know, you could have an epidural," nurse Smith suggested. 

            "I'd like that," Scully said. 

            "I'll call one of the OBs. Dr. Douglass is in surgery with Rianna," she told her. 

            "How's Rianna doing?" Mulder asked. 

            "From what I hear, they found her husband in the hall and that bald man went into the operating room with them," she said. "I'll be back in a minute or two. Hang in there." 

            Mulder kissed her forehead. "I love you." 

            "I love you too," Scully said. 

            Three minutes later, Nurse Smith and Doctor Andrews, the male OB, appeared. 

            "Hey Dana," Dr. Andrews said. "I'm going to check it out down there while nurse Smith puts in the epidural. If things are how I think they are, as soon as that epi is working, you're going into delivery."

            Dana nodded while the nurse set up the line and she spread her legs for the doctor to take a look. 

            "Hmm… Fully dilated," he said. "I'll be back in five minutes and then you're off to delivery." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna couldn't see or feel anything going on with her babies. However, she could see the looks on the faces of the doctors, her husband, and her boss. 

            "What's going on down there?" she asked. 

            "Almost got the first one out," Dr. Douglass said. 

            Thirty seconds later, the screams of her first baby filled the air. 

            Rianna smiled as the nurses carefully cleaned the baby off, stamped her feet for the birth certificate, swaddled her in a blanket, and handed her to Rianna before David cut the cord. At the very same time, more screams filled the air as the process was repeated. 

            "Congratulations," Dr. Douglass told her. "Two healthy little girls. They're as big as singletons. No wonder you were so big." 

            Rianna, smiling blissfully at her two children, hardly noticed as Dr. Douglass began stitching her up. 

            "What're we going to name them?" David asked. 

            "I'm thinking Liv Amanda and Sarah Ruth," Rianna said. "You like?" 

            "Very much," he said. 

            "Wow, David. We're a family," Rianna said. 

            "Yes we are, sweetheart," he said. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "God damnit! Get this kid out of me!" Scully said. 

            "I know it hurts," Dr. Andrews said. "But you need to push. Give it three more nice big pushes and it's all over." 

            "Damnit! I need drugs!" she said. 

            "We're increasing your epi, Dana," one of the nurses said. 

            "ARRGGHHHH!" Dana screamed as she pushed as hard as she possibly could. Even with all the drugs, it felt like she was being turned inside out. 

            "You can do it!" her personal cheering section of Mulder, Skinner, Monica, and John shouted. 

            Two pushes later and the screams of an infant filled the air. 

            "It's a girl!" Dr. Andrews announced, swaddling the infant in a blanket before placing her in her mother's arms. 

            Dana smiled at her little girl, all the pain suddenly disappearing and not mattering as soon as she saw that little face smiling up at her. "Welcome to the world Marie Danielle Mulder." 

            Mulder cut the cord before the doctors took the baby from her arms to clean her off and stamp the birth certificate. 

            David walked in. 

            "How's Rianna doing?" Mulder asked. 

            "Two little girls," he said with a massive grin on his. "Liv Amanda and Sarah Ruth. And who is this here?" 

            "Marie Danielle Mulder," Scully told him. 

            "Congratulations," David said. 

            "Same to you," Mulder said. 

            "Wow, John. Hard to believe we'll be in the same place in nine months," Monica said. 

            All the eyes in the room turned to one Monica Reyes who smiled and nodded. "I'm pregnant." 

            Congratulations rang out through the hospital room. At that moment Rianna's gurney was rolled in, her cheering for John and Monica as she had heard the whole thing. 

            "Life can't get much better than this, can it?" she asked. 

            "No, Rianna, it can't." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

There's an epilogue. I was so happy with all the reviews I got on the last chapter, I decided to post this today. If tomorrow is anything like today (SNOWDAY!!! WOO HOO!!), I'll post the epilogue.


	15. Epilogue

The New Girl Part II

            By Jinxd n Cursed

Epilogue

Christmas Five Years In the Future

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            It was snowing outside but inside the house of David in Rianna, it was warm and cozy. Four families sat around the huge Christmas tree, opening their presents. David and Rianna had the twins Liv and Sarah, plus a four-year-old son Charles, a two-year-old daughter Gwendolyn, and another three months along in Rianna's womb. Monica and John had Vaughn (almost 5) and Andrew (three) with a little girl almost ready to be born. Mulder and Scully had Marie (five), Tyler (three), and Shawn (two). Maggie and Walter who had married soon after the birth of Monica and John's first child and acted as grandparents to all of them. 

            "What have you got there?" Scully asked as Marie ripped the paper off one of the boxes from Rianna and David.

            "It's a dollhouse!" Marie said. "Just like Liv's and Sawah's and Gwenie's!" 

            Dana looked at Rianna who shrugged. "Well we've got to have one at every house," she said. "I don't fancy the idea of hauling large dollhouses back and forth." 

            "True," Dana said. 

            The whole living room was filled with presents ranging from baby swings and toys to DVD players and fancy electronics. 

            "We definitely are having an awesome Christmas this year," John said, his arm around Monica's waist as they watched Charles and Gwendolyn play on the floor. 

            "Definitely," Walter said. 

            Maggie smiled. "Well I believe the women of the family need to get in the kitchen to finish the dinner," she said standing up. 

            Dana, Rianna, and Monica followed while the men watched the kids and began picking up the torn wrapping paper and ribbons on the floor and tossing them in the trashcan.

            "We certainly have a big family," John said. 

            "That's for sure," Mulder said. "And more on the way." 

            Once the floor was clear, the four men sat back down on the overlarge couch to watch their kids playing on the floor while they waited for the dinner to be finished. Fifteen minutes later, Rianna walked in, a white apron over her red party dress. 

            "Dinner is ready if you men wouldn't mind helping carrying in all the food," she said. 

            David jumped up and planted a kiss on her cheek as they walked into the kitchen to help carry in all the food with Skinner following as Mulder and John ushered the kids in the dining room and helped them find seats around the huge table. 

            "I'll say the blessing," Maggie volunteered when they were all seated around the table. All of them joined hands and even the kids bowed their head. "Thank you heavenly father for all of the blessings you have given to this family. We hope that you will watch over Bill and Charlie's families since they couldn't be here today. Thank you for all of your blessings. In your name always, Amen." 

            "Amen," everyone else mumbled and the meal began. 

            "Well Dana, it looks like our family is complete," Mulder said. 

            Scully smiled, rubbing her abdomen. "That's what you think," she said. 

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm actually sad it's over. I didn't think I would be but I am. I'm toying with the idea of another very brief sequel but I'm not sure yet. (Don't hold your breath.) 


End file.
